


Cherry Cola

by Iteunmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate universe - Marvel, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, all chapters can be read separately, detailed tags in notes, different au's, sneak peeks to different au's I sorta have planned, tags by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: Sulay drabbles in no particular order.(Will probably contain other EXO members and ships, feel free to drop a request!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Sort of Iron Man! Au  
> -Based of that one scene at the end of the first Iron Man movie  
> -Implied Iron Man! Yixing/ Implied Pepper Potts! Junmyeon
> 
> I don't own Marvel or EXO

“Tell me you don’t think about that night,” Yixing stares at Junmyeon, eyes blazing. “And if you don’t, then I’ll let this go.” 

“What night?” Junmyeon hums, playing dumb while firmly pulling on Yixing’s blazer to straighten it. 

"I know you know what I'm talking about." Yixing says lowly, _“That_ night.” 

“Oh,” Junmyeon’s mouth rounds and he looks up at Yixing with a raised eyebrow. “The night of the Byun Banquet?”

Yixing nods, heart stuttering nervously in his chest. 

“Where we danced on the roof?” Junmyeon’s face stays precariously blank. “And you said you were leaving to get food, and you never returned?” Despite how light his words sound, they still make Yixing flinch. "And then it turns out you were flying around the city in a metal suit shooting, I don't know lasers?" Junmyeon questions, eyebrows furrowed. "At your step-father, who ended up _dead?"_

"Junmyeon-" 

"I was so _worried,"_ Junmyeon bites his lower lip, teeth tugging away. "And you didn't- you never _explained_ -" 

"But you understand why-" 

"Do I?" Junmyeon's eyes flicker up to Yixing's. 

"Ok," Yixing says softly, placatingly, "Point made."

“Has it though?” Junmyeon retorts immediately, hands wandering from Yixing’s blazer to his shirt. “I don’t know why this tie won’t just _stay.”_ He mutters under his breath, exhaling softly. “I do think about it,” he admits quietly. “More than I would like to admit.” 

“I sense a but-” 

“That’s because there is a but,” Junmyeon cuts in firmly, shaking his head. “It should stay in the past.” 

“See,” Yixing looks Junmyeon in the eye, “I have to disagree-”

Junmyeon looks up at Yixing, his palms now flat against his chest. “No.” He cuts in, voice soft but firm. “You don’t get disagree- not after how you just left New York in a semi-permanent state of disarray.”

“I _saved_ New York-”

_"Yixing.”_ Junmyeon’s eyes flash. “You need to get it together, figure out if this is the path you want to take first,” He says soundly, eyes still locked with Yixing’s. “You need to take care of yourself, And _only_ then, can you think about trying to care of me.” 

“But- are you saying I can’t take care of myself?” Yixing questions, pleasantly surprised by the evident care in Junmyeon’s voice, but taken aback by the words he’s said as well.

Junmyeon takes a step back, dusting himself off. “I’m saying you _don’t._ Now get ready,” Junmyeon shoots Yixing a small smile. “The Press is waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Spiderman! Au  
> -Spiderman! Yixing  
> \- Implied Established Relationship between Junmyeon and Yixing  
> \- Junmyeon doesn't know Yixing is Spiderman

Yixing doesn’t hesitate, wrapping one arm tightly around Junmyeon’s waist, and slinging a web into the air with his other, launching off the ground. Naturally, it's not as romantic as Yixing pictured it to be -whether he could even call this romantic was a different issue- even with Junmyeon pressed right against his suit. It really did seem like a perfect idea at first, a way to get them both to safety quickly while low-key showing off, but judging by the way Junmyeon was screeching his ear off and clutching onto him for dear life, it might not have been the best decision. 

They tumble onto some random tall building’s roof, Junmyeon scrambling back away from Yixing as fast as he can. Yixing can see the panic, and dare he say, utter fear, flashing in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

“Woah,” Yixing holds out his hands, only to see Junmyeon shriek even louder, hands splayed in a weak attempt to cover himself. “Hey!” He yells, a part of him feeling bad for yelling at his boyfriend, but a part of him also relishing a little guiltily in the power. “I’m not going to hurt you-” 

“Well how,” Junmyeon stands up, glaring full-forced at Yixing- no, _Spiderman,_ because _yes_ there was a difference. As far as Yixing was concerned, he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t glare at him as viciously as he was glaring at him when he's in the suit. If Junmyeon _knew_ it was Yixing behind the mask, he would probably kindly inquire about why the _fuck_ he had just done that, but unfortunately, Junmyeon doesn’t know it's Yixing behind the mask- and thus he was clearly not holding back. “Am I supposed to know that?” He screeches, clearly fuming. “You just took me from there,” He points down the traffic junction, “And practically _flung me into space!"_ He points an accusatory finger at Yixing. “You’re _crazy_!”

“I’m not crazy, I’m Spiderman.” Yixing blurts out, immediately wanting to slap himself for his _idiot reflex_. 

“What makes you think _dad jokes_ will make this situation any better!? ” Junmyeon fumes incredously, still backed away. 

“You, well you love dad jokes,” Yixing stammers, starting to feel his regret run deeper. Junmyeon rarely got angry, and Yixing was proud to say he was never the cause to Junmyeon’s anger, but clearly, that had changed. Something about the way Junmyeon was glaring at him, shirt dust-stained, and dirt smudged on his face, gave him an overall crazy appearance. “And I...love you?” Yixing finishes hastily, brain failing to provide him with any other words to say. 

A deafening silence falls over the pair, and Yixing _swears_ he can hear the sliding effect he’s heard in movies. Junmyeon’s face goes morphs comically from angry to plain _blank_ in seconds, all emotion sliding off his face as he stares unimpressed at the man in front of him. “Not to be that person,” Junmyeon says dead-toned, “But I have a boyfriend." 

It takes all of Yixing’s willpower to not scream out ‘You idiot _I’m_ your boyfriend’

There’s another pause before Junmyeon continues, eyes glaring at Yixing. “You,” He starts slowly, testily even. “Have a lot of nerve for someone who spends their time running around in _spandex,_ ” He emphasizes. “All. Freaking. Day.”

“Hey,” Yixing huffs, feeling attacked. Junmyeon was a cutie, Yixing couldn’t deny it, but he’s less cute when he’s yelling unknowingly at his boyfriend, and even _less_ cute when he attacks said boyfriend’s ‘fashion’ choices. “Spandex is _great_. It has incredible aerodynamic properties, and it’s very easy to move in!” Yixing exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah?” Junmyeon presses his lips together, eyeing him carefully. “Well it sure is _great_ in other stuff too.”

Yixing blanks. “...What?” He asks after a beat, unsure if Junmyeon knows he’s staring incredulously at him.

“You know...in showing all your…” He gestures wildly at Yixing. _“Stuff."_

Yixing stares at him in disbelief, hoping, even borderline praying that Junmyeon can at least feel his stress levels rising to preposterous levels.

”You can...kind of see everything.” Junmyeon explains slowly, looking less and less embarrassed about speaking up to more and more exasperated.

Yixing blanks again, resisting the urge to look down and check for himself, he is _not_ about to make a fool of himself. 

“Well,” Junmyeon pauses, suddenly looking awkward. “You should probably go and deal with the mess down there. Explosions and all? Probably shouldn’t leave that to the police.”

Yixing continues to stare in disbelief. 

“See you later?” Junmyeon asks, looking slightly uncomfortable with the staring. “Next time you drop by we can discuss suit changes?” 

“There,” Yixing clears his throat. “There is nothing wrong with my suit!” he exclaims. 

“Right,” Junmyeon’s eyes flicker down, mouth still open. “Of course. Whatever you say, that makes complete-” Junmyeon flinches at a loud noise, a sharp bang that resonates throughout the area and leaves a faint ringing noise in Yixing’s ears, he quickly turns towards the sound of the noise, locating the problem easily based on the number of people running out of the local theater.

Yixing lets out a mixture of an incoherent growl and a shout, immediately shooting a web to swing down to the plaza. He turns to Junmyeon before swinging, “You’re unbelievable.But I don't have the time to argue with you- so I'll save it for later.” 

"Uh-huh, well don't count on it... _Spandex-Man."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Vampire! Baekhyun  
> \- Mentioned Vampire! Yixing  
> \- Human! Junmyeon  
> \- Implied! Junmyeon/Yixing

Junmyeon stares at Baekhyun hesitantly. “How much blood does a vampire need?”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, settling comfortably into the back of his lawn chair, crossing his legs. “A lot- _duh_ ,” He adds, gazing at Junmyeon with lidded eyes.

Junmyeon taps his fingers nervously against his the edge of his knees, the unknown beat providing little comfort to his beating heart. “How much is a lot?” Junmyeon hesitates when Baekhyun grins- a touch mocking, a touch _dark._ “I mean- is it...”

Baekhyun smiles, “A _very_ large amount.” fangs glinting in the light. He twists to face, “How much do you think? I think a whole body’s worth.” 

“A w- a whole _body?”_ Junmyeon blinks, eyes wide.

Baekhyun lets out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back the slightest. “Kidding, kidding.” He sing-songs.“It depends on the vampire.” he answers honestly, eyes flashing red. “Why’re you asking anyway?” 

“No reason.” Junmyeon replies hastily, fingers stilling. 

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums, “You’re a terrible liar.” Baekhyun is unable to contain his grin, the corner of his mouth stretching into something- a feeling, maybe an expression, but whatever it is Junmyeon can’t place it. Too genuine to be mocking, to _Baekhyun_ to be kind, it might even be malicious. “It’s for him, isn’t it? Yixing?” 

Junmyeon stiffens, jaw tensing. “Shut up,” He grits out, unable to stop his cheeks from flaming. 

“You’re heart rate just picked up an awful lot,” Baekhyun comments smugly, despite the casual tone. “You really like him don’t you-” 

“I’m not giving it because I like him.” Junmyeon cuts in coldly, eyeing the ground. 

“Then why do it?” Baekhyun’s voice drops, adopting a more serious tone. “There is no other reason, why would you voluntarily give your blood? Unless-” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow. “Do you have a venom addiction?” 

“Do I- Do I have a _what?”_ Junmyeon splutters.

“Trust me,” Baekhyun scoffs lightly. “Yixing isn’t the type of person you would go to for that sort of thing.” 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, wincing. “I don’t have a venom addiction.” 

“Then?” 

Baekhyun has, and always will be, relentless. A little too nosy for his good, despite his nonchalant nature Junmyeon knows he both genuinely cares about Junmyeon’s wellbeing, and is curious enough to ask question after question until he gets an answer. 

But that doesn’t mean Junmyeon will give it.

“Drop it.” Junmyeon huffs. “Just drop it.” 

“Drop it?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows raise a bit higher than the last time. “Junmyeon don’t be absurd. Have you ever heard of _me_ dropping something?” 

“Baekhyun-”

“No.” Baekhyun’s eyes glint as they narrow towards Junmyeon, unblinking. “Not when it’s as serious as this.” 

“How is this serious?” Junmyeon groans, “It's an innocent question-” 

“With not-so-innocent intent.” Baekhyun cuts in smoothly. “Junmyeon, why would you let Yixing drink from you?” 

Junmyeon evades eye-contact.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9KfBdWe-JQ  
> \- basically listened to 1:53 onwards from that song (^^) while writing this lol?

They don’t know where they’re running, just dragging each other aimlessly across the coast of the beach, hand in hand as the wind flutters through their salt-water ridden hair. Each footprint is imprinted in the soggy sand, only to erased by the waves from the tide. Their laughter echoes across the ocean, loud and carefree. Junmyeon smiles so sunnily at Yixing, throwing his head back and laughing wholeheartedly while Yixing pulls him in close by his waist, already tilting his head. Junmyeon’s hands naturally fly up to cup Yixing’s cheeks lovingly.

Their lips collide as they normally do, sweetly and knowingly. A familiar routine filled with the bubbling feeling of joy and ecstasy, the giddiness of it all still slowly wearing out. Yixing’s hand slips up to tilt Junmyeon’s head at just the _right_ angle, while Junmyeon’s fingers intertwine themselves in Yixing’s wet hair. 

Junmyeon tastes like the summer heat, sweet and blinding but so intensely pleasant after the long grueling months of winter. The first rays of sun peeking out from a haze of white fluffy clouds while birds fly higher and higher and higher above them. He feels, smells, and breathes of longtime joy and days of fulfillment. 

If Junmyeon is the summer heat, fun with a tinge of blissfulness, then Yixing is akin to the summer night’s breeze. Cool and refreshing, meant for friends and long lasting parties that go from sunset to sunrise, low bass lines accompanied with the thrill of late night drives. He feels like comfort, and a deep breath of fresh air after the stale city atmosphere. The feelings of jumping in a swimming pool on a hot day, or enjoying a cool drink after the long hours of work, all tied up neatly in the way he moved, talked, and breathed. 

Junmyeon beams against Yixing’s lips, murmuring nonsensical mumbles of joy and disbelief, while Yixing takes it in stride, admiring the way his lover’s face illuminates in the glow of the setting sun. They just stay there, enjoying each other’s embrace, basking in each other’s company. Sharing slow kisses again, and again, and again. 

And they really wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Small Town 2 au bc believe it or not I have 4 Small town au ideas  
> \- Dating!Sulay  
> \- lol dw Yixing isn't actually that mad

“Kim. Jun. Myeon.” Yixing says stonily, a conceringly blank expression on his face. He stares his boyfriend’s legs- which are currently dangling out of Baekhyun’s bedroom window. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun freeze when they hear the older’s stern voice. They carefully exchange glances. “What the _hell_ are you doing up there?” 

“Oh my God,” Chanyeol mumbles to himself, looking more perplexed than anything. 

Baekhyun stands beside Yixing, “What-” He looks up to his bedroom window, and then to the ground, his eyes travelling the seemingly big distance. “Why is he carrying a cardboard box?” he blurts out. 

“I _don’t know,”_ Yixing comments sarcastically, glaring at Baekhyun with his arms crossed. “Maybe you should have asked that _before_ you let him into your bedroom-” 

“Well I didn’t know _why_ he wanted to go there! I saw a friend in need and I thought I did the right thing!” Baekhyun nearly yells in protest. 

“A friend-” Yixing cuts himself off, blinking slowly. “A friend in _need?”_ His voice starts to raise, imaginary thunder clouds roll in as Yixing fixes an intense gaze on Baekhyun. “He was _running_ from me Baekhyun! You literally _saw_ him running from me!” 

“To be fair, you’re pretty scary when you’re angry,” Chanyeol pipes up, eyes still trained on Junmyeon. “I think it’s the eyes, they kind of go intense,” 

“Really?” Baekhyun mumbles meekly, “I can see that, but for me it’s the biceps. Yixing could kill me with maximum two punches in like two seconds- have you seen the _size_ of those things-” 

“Hey!” Junmyeon calls out, cardboard box still clutched tightly in his hands. “Stop checking out my boyfriend-” Junmyeon yelps as he loses his footing for a second. 

“Oh my _God_ -” Chanyeol lurches forwards at the same time Baekhyun shrieks, scared Junmyeon just might lose his life in his own backyard. 

Yixing says nothing, looking more irritated by the second. “This- _this_ is why you don’t let him near windows.” 

Of all the ways Yixing thought his anniversary would go, he definitely never thought he would be anxiously waiting for his boyfriend to fall- or well, hopefully _not_ fall- out of Baekhyun’s bedroom window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Continuation of Spiderman! Au (ch 2)  
> -Spiderman! Yixing  
> \- Implied Established Relationship between Junmyeon and Yixing  
> \- Junmyeon doesn't know Yixing is Spiderman

Junmyeon huffs, staring at the man hanging upside-down from the ceiling. “Surely, all the blood circulating down to your head hurts?” He questions, walking towards the masked man hanging upside-down. 

“Nope.” Spiderman says, popping the p. 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what prompts him to walk up to him, and gently place his hands on the sides of Spiderman's head, but he does it. Staring at the nearly invisible line circling his neck. “Do you trust me?” He asks softly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Of course.” The answer comes out so fast, so strong and sure of itself that Junmyeon is momentarily taken aback. 

Junmyeon says nothing, hands lightly tracing down Spiderman's jaw until it reaches the line at his neck. Spiderman also says nothing, but Junmyeon is sure he sees him stretch his neck in the slightest, a cue. His hands work slowly, trembling as they peel the skin-tight fabric from his neck, rolling it up and up until it reaches the tip of his chin, and then finally, just below his nose. 

His breath hitches. He wants to say something, something that justifies his actions, but he finds himself staring mesmerized at the lips dangling in front of him. Lips that look so, _so_ familiar, lips which he’s certain have kissed him senseless, many, many times before.

His heart pounds as he stares at them, the beat ringing in his ears. 

He stares fixedly at them, hesitating, to speak. To breathe, the only words he can think of is _holy shit-_

“Yi- Yixing?” Junmyeon breathes out, eyes fixed on the lips hanging upside down in front of him. 

Spiderman breaks out into a grin, lips stretching into an achingly familiar smile. Junmyeon’s fingers ghost over them in slow, tender movements. His fingers lightly sink into his dimples, as he stares, mesmerized. The dimples disappear as the smile fades. Junmyeon doesn’t say anything, keeping all his flurried thoughts bottled inside, he leans in, and softly presses his lips against Yixing. 

This kiss is far from perfect, it’s slightly awkward, the angle is all wrong, and not to mention Yixing is _upside-down_ , but at the same time, it feels completely _right_. The way Yixing’s lips feel against his makes Junmyeon want to melt. He’s not an expert at feelings, but even he knows it’s happiness radiating off Yixing, he can tell by the way the other can’t help but grin against his lips, leaving Junmyeon grinning right back, a little breathless.

They stay like that for a few moments, reveling in the quietness of the moment.

“To be continued?” Yixing suggests cheekily.

Junmyeon struggles to keep his grin, and wonder, at bay, “You stay safe now.” He says, patting Spiderman- no, _Yixing’s_ cheek. 

Yixing grins back, “When am I not safe?” He answers back, a ghost of a smirk on his face. With that, he’s pulling his mask down. In no less than five seconds, he’s shooting back up into the air, swinging away to deal with some problem or another. 

Junmyeon sighs, leaning against the wall in the alley. Fingers lingering on his lips. 

He lets himself let out a giggle in the dark, feeling woozy and flustered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This is more of a Chanbaek short with side sulay but whatev  
> \- Modern Mythology  
> \- Gods! Yixing, Junmyeon, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongin  
> \- Human! Chanyeol  
> \- vulgar language (??)

Baekhyun glares blatantly at the girl flirting with Chanyeol from the bar.  

“Well,” Yixing comments from the side, looking way too amused for Baekhyun’s liking. “You look like you’re ready to murder her.” 

“Ooh!” Junmyeon claps excitedly, popping up beside Yixing. “Hunnie and Nini have been _so_ bored lately, I’m sure they would love to help!” 

“Who’s being murdered?” Kyungsoo pipes up, plucking Baekhyun’s violently blue drink out of his hands. He downs it in one go, ignoring how Baekhyun’s mouth drops incredulously.

“You know,” Baekhyun hears Jongdae’s voice right when the black-haired slinks an arm around his shoulders. “I could arrange a very...nice place in the underworld for her.” Jongdae’s eyebrows wiggle suggestively. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Baekhyun mumbles darkly. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Yixing swirls the drink in his hand around. 

“You’re the God of Love you tell me.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow when the girl smiles up suggestively at Chanyeol, who’s obviously _annoyingly_ too nice to just _disregard_ her dumb advances like any normal person-

“I say you pummel her,” Kyungsoo suggests casually, interrupting Baekhyun’s tumultuous thoughts. 

“Slam her into the ground,” Jongdae shrugs. 

“Burn her clothes and publically humiliate her?” 

Everyone except Yixing turns to look at Junmyeon with a collective look of disappointment. 

“Sorry,” Junmyeon mumbles hastily. “I thought it was a pretty good idea.” 

“That is a pretty solid plan,” Yixing murmurs, glaring daggers at everyone else. 

“No, no, no!” Baekhyun groans, “You guys she’s a _mortal._ I can’t do any of those! Need I say anymore?” 

“So she’s weak,” Jongdae cuts in, “Hm, I wonder what other qualities do mortals possess?” 

“Powerless,” Kyungsoo ticks down a finger. “Insubstantial, timorous, inept, and not to mention, ignorant.” All five fingers go down. 

“Geez Kyungsoo, leave some for the rest of us.” Jongdae sarcastically quips, rolling his eyes. 

“They’re not so bad,” Yixing chides, “I quite like mortals.” 

“That’s because they’re the only ones eager enough to suck your dick.” Baekhyun snorts. 

“Oh please,” Yixing replies nonchalantly. “I could have you, or anyone for that matter, on their knees in seconds.” He smirks. 

“Junmyeon can confirm that’s true,” Jongdae comments cheekily, cackling when Junmyeon slaps his arm sharply. 

Kyungsoo chokes on his drink, nearly spitting it all over the table. “Okay, redirecting it back to Baekhyun’s crisis?” 

“Right,” Yixing glances back at the girl. “I can make her fall in love with someone else if you want?” He suggests it so casually, as if he’s asking Baekhyun if he prefers chocolate ice cream or vanilla. 

Junmyeon frowns, “Yixing, that’s awful.” 

“A real dick move.” Kyungsoo agrees with Junmyeon. 

“Luckily Junmyeon likes being dicked down-” 

Junmyeon glares at Jongdae, eyes flashing red. “Say another joke,” He goads, “I _dare_ you _Chennie.”_  

“Hey!” Jongdae sticks his nose up in the air. “Only Minseok gets the privilege of calling me that.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Fake dating! au im writing for @tinkersoo  
> \- Side baeksoo getting married  
> \- Supernatural fake dating au aka vampires and demons and fairies

"Oh my _gosh,"_ Baekhyun crows, safely standing behind Kyungsoo's back, arms around the shorter's waist. "Are those matching couple tattoos?" 

What was Baekhyun talking about? Junmyeon lathers on another coat of sunscreen, quickly eyeing Yixing to see if he can figure out. The only tattoos in sight were the same old. The black dragon blazoning on Yixing's side, extending from his hips to his ribcage, and the detailed circle on his shoulder-

Wait. Junmyeon blinks belatedly at it, heart-squeezing and dropping right down to his stomach at the realization. That circle wasn't a tattoo, it was their seal of agreement. There was always a physical mark to represent a deal made with a demon, each special and unique in accordance with each demon. Yixing's brand was a neat circle with elegant designs on the center that had manifested onto their shoulders. 

Making it seem as if they had matching couple tattoos. 

Junmyeon tenses up, but turns around the wink at Baekhyun as a temporary answer-- because Baekhyun was bound to never let this drop. 

"That's so cool," Baekhyun marvels, hooking his chin onto Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Hey Soo, maybe _we_ should get matching couple tattoos!"

"Maybe on our honeymoon," Kyungsoo murmurs while Junmyeon busies himself with applying more sunscreen. 

He can feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him, protective but concerned. He doesn't know what Kyungsoo is thinking but Junmyeon knows Kyungsoo is processing the new information. Junmyeon wasn't the type to get tattoos, maybe something small but not to this degree of detail. A fact Kyungsoo knows, which means he probably thinks that Yixing forced him to get it, or that Junmyeon caved, or maybe he thinks that- 

"How long have you two been together again?" Kyungsoo questions, voice soft but there's an edge and Junmyeon feels Kyungsoo almost putting two and two together-

Arms wrap around Junmyeon's waist, and there's a sudden increase of heat when he's pulled back against a well-muscled chest. Yixing. "Hi baby," Yixing murmurs, pressing a light kiss to Junmyeon's shoulder, right on the brand mark. Junmyeon holds back a shiver. Yixing looks right up at Kyungsoo, a funny smile adorning his handsome face. "Longer than you think." He comments offhandedly. Eyes dark, silently challenging him to ask more.

Kyungsoo blinks in surprise, and even Baekhyun let's out a little stunned 'huh?'. 

Junmyeon can't see Yixing's face because it's behind him, but he can picture the intensity of his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request Drabble ideas!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something of a twilight au bc I started re-reading it ;)  
> yixing is the vamp bc I got a huge weakness for vamp yixing

“Just out of curiosity,” Yixing stops Junmyeon, brushing a lock of hair away from Junmyeon’s forehead. Somehow even that simple gesture causes Junmyeon’s cheeks to flame up. “Do you really think you like me more than I like you?” 

_Oh._

“I,” Junmyeon pauses, looking into Yixing’s eyes. He looks overly guarded today, smiling pleasantly even though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Oddly serious, even with his dimples flashing. “Well...yes? I think I’ve made it clear how much I like you.” Embarrassingly clear in fact, thanks to too many drinks at Sehun’s party, and his own blabbering mouth. 

“And I haven’t made it clear how much I like you?” Yixing’s eyebrow quirks up, and it hits Junmyeon that Yixing is actually not amused, judging by how his smile drops. Yixing takes a step closer, while Junmyeon takes a step back. 

“You have a strange way of showing it.” Intense stares, light teasing, casual remarks about how Junmyeon was playing with fire-- yet not being able to stay away. Yixing showed his affection in ways that were new to Junmyeon, ways that excited him yet left him undeniably scared. 

“Is that so?” Yixing takes another step closer, and this time Junmyeon’s back hits the curve of his car. It doesn’t help Junmyeon when he looks around, only to see most of the student population covertly staring at them. The rumors would be flying in seconds: _Kim Junmyeon caught incredibly and suspiciously close to Zhang Yixing, who looked two seconds away from shoving him against his car and ~~fucking~~ devouring him right there. _

Junmyeon swallows, acutely aware of how Yixing’s dark eyes track to motion. “That is so.” 

“Well I guess we’ll have to change that, won’t we?” The corner’s of Yixing’s mouth lift up again. 

“How do you plan on doing that?” Junmyeon is clearly feigning his casual facade, but thank goodness Yixing plays along. 

The playful grin turns into something darker, sly. Yixing hums, hands resting lightly on Junmyeon’s hips, pulling Junmyeon towards him. His eyes dart down towards Junmyeon’s lips, before he redirects them. 

Junmyeon’s face burns from the action, and he flushes even further once he realizes that know people are _definitely_ staring. He spots a sniggering Baekhyun in the back, and opts to look at Yixing instead of shooting a glare towards a smirking Kyungsoo. 

In mere seconds, Yixing’s lips are on his. It’s soft at first, innocent sweet kisses that turn deliciously sinful in seconds. Junmyeon gasps for breath and Yixing is immediately there, angling Junmyeon’s jaw just right, in a way that surely gives too much...insight of their kiss to innocent bystanders. 

Junmyeon pulls away out of breath, but Yixing continues to pour his affection with one hand cupping Junmyeon’s jaw, and his lips busy on his neck. 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon whispers, not exactly wanting him to stop, but also knowing that this is a bit _much_ for a simple public display of affection. “Not here, please?” 

Yixing chuckles against Junmyeon’s neck, straightening up and leaning over to peck Junmyeon’s cheek. “Next time,” He whispers lowly, lips lingering on Junmyeon’s cheek. “Keep your focus on me,” He pulls away, smirking, “Then you’ll notice how much I like you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst??? in THIS household???  
> \- something of a shadow hunters au???  
> \- a mess  
> \- uh them refers to Junmyeon's team :))) wonder what happened to t h e m

“I want to forget!” Junmyeon cries out, tears streaming down his face as he clutches onto Yixing’s jacket, fingers curled tightly around the collar. “I want to _forget--”_ his voice cracks from the emotions. “Why won’t you let me do that?” He whispers brokenly, “Why can’t you let me do that?” 

Yixing stares at Junmyeon, eyes wide. His hands come up to gently pry them off his jacket, and he holds onto them tightly. “What good would forgetting do?” He questions softly, eyes shining. “Forgetting won’t help you heal,” 

“Heal?” Junmyeon gasps mockingly, unable to stop the tears from falling. “I’ve gone past the point of healing--” 

“You can’t go past something you’ve never experienced-” 

“What good will healing do?” Junmyeon questions harshly. “I’ve lived a nightmare for the past year, I see them _everywhere_ Yixing!” Junmyeon takes a step back, clenching his hands into fists. “They’re everywhere, on the streets, in my dreams, plaguing my every thought all I see is them, all I hear is them, all I _know_ , is them!” 

“But you’re so much more,” Yixing whispers, taking a step towards Junmyeon. “And you can’t do this to yourself, you can’t force yourself to forget your family, you can’t force yourself to forget _me_ \--” 

“It’s never _been_ about you!” Junmyeon cries out, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t _want_ to forget you.” Junmyeon’s chest heaves. He breathes out heavily, blinking the tears out of his eyes. “But if forgetting you is a sacrifice in order for me to free myself from this pain, then I guess I’m willing to sacrifice.” 

“Junmyeon--” Yixing cuts himself off, face crumpling. “Just like that? You would allow yourself to forget them, forget me, and lose any chance you have of honouring them,” 

“Don’t talk to me about honour.” Junmyeon hisses, looking both conflicted and wounded. “I lost my honour the moment I saw them lying there, dead and bloody, abandoned by me their _guardian_ -” Junmyeon chokes out. “Honor? That concept is as dead as them. It’s-” Junmyeon trails off, glancing at the rain stained stones. “It’s as dead as me.” He finishes hollowly. 

Yixing inhales sharply, “Junmyeon-” 

“Stop looking for me Yixing.” Junmyeon says emptily, eyes trained on the ground. “Your search for the old me is in vain. It’s gone— _I’m_ gone. The sooner you realize that the better, just...give up.” 

“Junmyeon I will _never_ give up on you--” 

“Well there lies your biggest mistake.” 

“I love you.” Yixing says suddenly, the desperation squeezing into his voice which rings out in the darkness. It hurts Junmyeon, so much so that he doesn’t know if his heart is contracting or relaxing, as if it’s trying to fit in a box three times smaller than it should. The sound of Yixing’s voice leaves Junmyeon hollow, as if his voice was physically ripping a piece of Junmyeon away. “I _love-”_

Fleeing, is not what the old Junmyeon would do, but fleeing is what this Junmyeon decides to do. The Junmyeon with the cracked heart and sleepless nights fled more than they breathed. Fled the darkness with countless cups of coffee, fled the pain by moving country to country, a vain search for a lost home that could never be found.

“Pain trumps love.” Junmyeon cuts him off tearily. 

“Junmyeon _please”_

“Good night Yixing.” Junmyeon says quietly. “I won’t be here in the morning,” He glances up, empty eyes meeting Yixing’s frantic ones. “Don’t come looking for me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Xiuchen as Junmyeon's parents  
> \- Set in a time where the like old school cord telephones for some reason??  
> \- Yixing is Minseok's work rival's son which isn't really relevant but yeah

“Yes I know Papa,” Junmyeon exhales, adjusting his legs on either side of Yixing’s waist. It’s hard to not get the phone cord tangled in between them. “I’m just running a bit late—” 

Jongdae’s reprimands start to go in one ear and out the other when Yixing’s lips lightly ghost up Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon swats him, only to feel a slow grin spread on Yixing’s lips. It took Junmyeon way too long to get ready, and he’s way too eager to let all the time spent to look good go to waste on Yixing. 

“I’ll be there, I promise. No it’s just happened once Papa, _what?”_ Junmyeon tilts his head to the side when Yixing starts to kiss down his jaw. “No _do not_ put Father on the line, No—” Junmyeon groans when Minseok’s stern voice comes up. Definitely not because of the way Yixing’s hands are resting on his ass. Junmyeon pulls the phone away from his ear, shooting Yixing a cute, stern look. 

Yixing pays no attention, pulling Junmyeon in for a kiss. Something about Yixing’s kisses are like magic, liquid gold that makes Junmyeon’s brain melt and slide out of his ears. Junmyeon can’t resist and kisses him back, one hand on the back of Yixing’s neck. That’s all the green light Yixing needs, flipping Junmyeon and managing to quietly maneuver Junmyeon in such a way that now Yixing’s hovering over him. Junmyeon’s back is flat on the sofa. Junmyeon reaches up to kiss him and—

The phone slips from his hand, clattering onto the floor. 

Junmyeon and Yixing both freeze, eyes wide as Junmyeon stares at the phone and back to Yixing. 

_“Junmyeon? Are you there?”_ Minseok’s voice rings out from the phone, crisp and stern. Junmyeon freezes at the Minseok’s words, dripping with disappointment. Yixing leans back, sitting on his legs while Junmyeon reaches for the phone. 

“Yes, I’m here. I’m here.” He grimaces at his Father’s tone— he’s clearly not happy with him. 

He asks questions Junmyeon hopes Yixing can’t hear.

“Sorry,” He squeezes his eyes shut, face flaming at Minseok’s silence. “I uh, got distracted. I’m leaving right now. Uh-huh, I’ve got one foot out the door already. I’ll see you and Papa there, love you.” He wishes, blowing three quick kisses to the phone before placing firmly down on the receiver. 

He fixes his glare on Yixing, “You—” 

“Your fault not mine,” Yixing holds his hands up, surrendering. Junmyeon rotates up, swinging off the sofa. 

“I’m going to be late because of you,” Junmyeon knows it’s his own fault, and he knows Yixing won’t take it to heart.

“You didn’t have to stay.” Yixing gets up after Junmyeon. His servant has already placed Junmyeon’s coat neatly on the sofa. Yixing grabs it, shaking it out before helping Junmyeon put it on. Always the true mischievous gentleman. It’s a family reunion, not a work event. Hence why Yixing wasn’t going to be there as well. Yixing leads him to the door. 

“Yeah well,” Junmyeon leans against the door, reluctant to leave. This time he pulls Yixing in for a kiss, enjoying how the other’s hands slowly wind down his arms, and wrap around his waist. “I could just play hooky—” 

“Absolutely not,” Yixing pulls away, shaking his head. He fixes a stern look on Junmyeon. “You’re parents are already upset.” 

“But—” 

“You’re going.” 

“Ugh,” Junmyeon huffs, turning around to unlock his door. “I trust you can see yourself out?” He looks over his shoulder at Yixing, who leans against the wall watching Junmyeon fondly. 

“You won’t even know I was here.” 

Junmyeon grins, “Just the way I like it.” And with that he exists, hoping is parents aren’t actually _that_ mad over him being late.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- something of a modified shadowhunters au ig  
> \- shadowhunter Myeon  
> \- warlock Yixing  
> \- vampire Jongdae

“You guys are soulmates,” Jongdae grins obnoxiously, fangs glinting in the white lights. “Admit it.” 

“Mhm,” Junmyeon hums absentmindedly, fingers swiping through the holographic map. “When did we get that checked out?” he murmurs, “Four, five, summers ago?” 

“Oh,” Yixing snaps, “Five summers ago. I took you to Paris for your birthday, remember? Right before you very drunkenly confessed to accidentally killing a rookie demon by running over him.” 

Junmyeon nods approvingly, his fingers gesturing to zoom into the map. “Ah, yes. Lovely trip. France is always wonderful that time of year. Awfully romantic too, finding out you’re soulmates in the city of love.” 

Yixing turns to Jongdae nonchalantly, ignoring the dumbfounded expression on his face. “If you ever get the chance to go there, let me know. I have an estate, so you can stay there if you wish-- it has been a while since I’ve visited it so it might look...rough.” 

Junmyeon snorts. “You have estates _everywhere_ Yixing.” 

“You-- what?” Jongdae sputters, eyes flashing red. “You can’t drop a bombshell on me and expect me to be chill like you!” Jongdae screeches, punching Yixing’s arm. “Why did you never tell me?” he demands, before whipping to face Junmyeon. “Or why didn’t _you_ tell me?” 

Junmyeon squints at the glowing dot. “We never considered it a big deal.” 

“It _is_ a big deal!” Jongdae all but yells, slamming his hands onto the table. “I can’t believe this,” he says loudly, shaking his head dramatically. “You two have been playing me this whole time. Who did you go to? Were they qualified?” 

"Jongdae you're not even supposed to be here," Junmyeon rolls his eyes, "Plus, aren't we allowed a little privacy?"

Based on Jongdae's gasp you would think Junmyeon had asked him to secretly hide a body or something just as offensive. "You-- I'm! The _audacity-"_ Jongdae splutters, clearly harrowed. "Yixing!" Jongdae turns to the other, who was idly flipping through a thick book. "Surely you can tell me?" If they weren't such good friends with Jongdae, then maybe they would have felt threatened by the deep red hue that Jongdae's eyes turn-- but Yixing merely shrugs. 

“I’m not revealing any details,” Yixing pats Jongdae's arm sympathetically. 

"You two are the worst," Jongdae harrumphs. "Complete vile snakes, the both of you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Junmyeon and Yixing are spies who are also fiancés

The dim lighting was doing wonders to his headache. 

That was Yixing’s first thought when he stared at the tied man in front of him, hands itching to just shoot the damn guy, but then again, maybe the dagger ( the very one concealed in his shin) would be better. He muses that the dagger would be _so_ much better. A slower death, because this guy was an absolute pain in the _ass_ -

“We’re going to be late.” Junmyeon murmurs, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” Yixing blinks, shaken out of his thoughts. 

“The opera,” Junmyeon continues on, eyes trained on the ceiling. “The opera performance was today, and now we’re going to be late.” Junmyeon is frowning now, the downturn of his lips is more than enough for Yixing to know he’s upset. 

“Does that really matter?” 

“Yes it does, ‘Let’s interrogate him’, you said. ‘ It’ll be fast, I promise,’ you said.” Junmyeon cuts him off smoothly, arms crossed. “And now we’re going to be late. Or even worse, we miss the whole thing.” His frown deepens. 

Junmyeon was irresistible. That was what Yixing first thought when he met him, and those were the words that Yixing had engraved onto his heart. Yet he’s decidedly less irresistible when he’s upset, and even more so when he’s cutting off all Yixing’s sentences, and when he gets slightly passive aggressive, and for lack of a better word, when he gets plain _salty._

“Junmyeon.” Yixing says slowly, patiently, trying to get Junmyeon to avoid the very obvious conclusion. Plus they really needed to do something about the man in front of them. “We can always go to another time, we go every year.” 

“It’s different every year.” The man in front of them pipes up. His voice muffled by the thick band tied around his mouth.

Both Junmyeon and Yixing turn towards the tied up man, Junmyeon with a _‘see?’_ expression while Yixing frowns at the man in front of them. This was supposed to be a quick job, but this was proving to be anything but.

“See,” Junmyeon gives Yixing a pointed look. “Even he gets it.”

“His opinion doesn’t count.” Yixing says blithely, glaring at the man. 

“Mmf-” 

“Shut up.” Junmyeon and Yixing say at the same time, turning back towards each other. 

“We were supposed to kill him,” Junmyeon closes his eyes tiredly, “He’s supposed to be dead.” 

The man's eyes widen in shock.

“Well we need the information-” 

“He’s just a dummy, we all know he’s not the _real head_ ,” Junmyeon looks up at the ceiling again, a clear sign of exasperation. “Making the call to interrogate him makes no sense.” Junmyeon huffs. 

It didn’t make sense, and yet no one had rejected the call. Even Junmyeon-- but to be fair at the time he was occupied with fighting two other men and for some reason, a massive German Shepard. But that wasn’t the point, the point was that Yixing hardly strayed from the mission goal, he was known for handling tasks briskly, and yet--

Junmyeon’s eyes snap open and he rounds on Yixing, mouth wide open. “I can’t believe you!” He exclaims suddenly, eyes wide with disbelief. The look of guilt on Yixing’s face is enough to confirm Junmyeon’s theory, the conclusion which Yixing was hoping he would never reach, yet unfortunately, that was inevitable. “Are you interrogating this guy in an attempt to get out of going to the opera?” Junmyeon demands, gaping at Yixing.

Silence is his answer, but it’s answer enough.

“Oh my gosh,” Junmyeon starts,“I can’t believe you-” Junmyeon cuts himself off, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous. You’re absolutely ridiculous I can’t believe-- how could you do this?” Junmyeon asks dramatically. “To _me?”_

“We go _every year!”_ Yixing exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. “You can’t blame me for trying!” 

“Well I would like to think, that even if you don’t enjoy it, you would want to go because _I_ want to go, and _I_ am your _fiancee_ ,” Junmyeon inhales sharply, and YIxing can tell he’s trying not to pout, because when Junmyeon got petty he tended to pout, which distracted Yixing because like he said- Junmyeon was _irresistible._

Yixing sighs, “I’m sorry, but can we focus on the task at hand-” 

“An unnecessary task that you made us do because you don’t want to go.” 

“Baby-” 

“You could have just _told_ me you didn’t want to go-” 

“I did.” Yixing groans, burying his face in his hands. “Several times actually!” 

“Well-” 

_‘Guys?’_ a voice filters through their com-devices. The two shut up immediately, waiting for Baekhyun's next words. _‘Could you please stop arguing about your damn date and just do the job?’_

Junmyeon sighs, glaring at Yixing before he turns around to walk out of the dark garage. “Well Yixing can do it,” Junmyeon’s head whipped towards Yixing, his eyes narrowed. “He suggested it anyways.”


End file.
